1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to toys that simulate real life activities, and more particularly, to a toy especially adapted for simulating the sport of bungee jumping.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The sport of bungee jumping has many desirable characteristics which have contributed to its increasing popularity over the years. Such characteristics include, among others, near free fall conditions, the speed of falling through the air, the bouncing effect contributed by the bungee cord, the thrill of successfully completing the endeavor, and the feeling of self-satisfaction and self-confidence for successfully meeting the challenge.
Yet, not every one is ready, willing, able, or eligible to participate in the sport of bungee jumping. For example, as currently conducted, bungee jumping is not permitted for children. Also, bungee jumping is not permitted for the physically infirmed. In this respect, it would be desirable if a device were provided that permitted children to experience some of the desirable characteristics of bungee jumping without actually participating in bungee jumping. In addition, it would be desirable if a device were provided that permitted the physically infirmed to experience some of the desirable characteristics of bungee jumping without actually participating in bungee jumping.
There are other individuals who, though permitted to participate in bungee jumping, do not choose to do so for a number of reasons. One reason for not participating is the expense. It is a quite expensive sport. A bungee jumping operation must use an adequate lot of land and must employ expensive equipment such as a very expensive crane. In this respect, it would be desirable if there were a device that provided some of the desirable characteristics of bungee jumping without the need for expensive equipment and expensive land use.
Some individuals, though permitted to engage in bungee jumping, choose not to do so because of a fear of heights or a fear of the bungee cord breaking with fatal results. In this respect, it would be desirable if there were a device that provided some of the desirable characteristics of bungee jumping without requiring a person to go to elevated heights. In addition, it would be desirable if there were a device that provided some of the desirable characteristics of bungee jumping without subjecting a participant to physical danger if the bungee cord were to break during a jump.
The sport of bungee jumping is often conducted at locations that are remote from a person's home. Therefore, to participate in the sport, one must sometimes travel considerable distances away from home to reach the bungee jumping site. In this respect, it would be desirable if there were a device that provided some of the desirable characteristics of bungee jumping without requiring a person to travel considerable distances away from home.
When different participants engage in bungee jumping, there if often a competition created between the participants. One person may jump from a greater height than another. One person may come closer to the ground or water surface than another before the first bounce. In this respect, it would be desirable if there were a device that provided some competitive aspects of bungee jumping without any of the physically challenging aspects of the sport.
Given some of the advantages of bungee jumping and given some of the disadvantages as well, it would be desirable if a simulated bungee jumping apparatus were provided that provided some of the advantages and, at the same time, eliminated some of the disadvantages of the sport of bungee jumping.
As mentioned above, the sport of bungee jumping often employs large cranes. Peoples interest in the useful and complex features of cranes has resulted in the production of a number of toy cranes such as represented by the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,475,851; 3,589,724; 3,997,061; Des. 262,560; and Des. 271,782. Yet there is no disclosure in the patents for these toy cranes indicating their use in a toy for simulating bungee jumping. In this respect, it would be desirable if a device were provided that simulated bungee jumping and that employed a toy crane.
In the sport of bungee jumping, the participant, who is elevated to the jumping off height by the crane, makes the final decision as to when to make the jump. In this respect, it would be desirable if a simulated bungee jumping device were provided that enabled the participant to make the final decision as to when to make the jump.
In real bungee jumping, a person may have choices to make with respect to certain parameters of the jump. For example, the jumper may choose the height of the jumping off point above the ground or water surface. The jumper may choose the length of the bungee cord. The jumper may also choose the thickness or resilience of the bungee cord. With an appropriate selection of parameters, the jump can maximize speed and bounce and minimize the distance between the bottommost point of the fall and the ground or water surface. Such a jump will exemplify the best in bungee jumping. However, if the specific parameters chosen are chosen to be extra safe, then speed may not be maximized, and the distance between the bottommost point of the fall and the ground or water surface may be relatively large. Such a jump will be less than optimum. In this respect, it would be desirable if a simulated bungee jumping device were provided that rewarded a participant for executing a jump that maximized speed, that maximized the height of the jump, and that minimized the distance between the bottommost point of the fall and the ground or water surface.
On the other hand, if the person in real bungee jumping makes a poor choice of jumping parameters, then the result may be catastrophic. The person may crash into the ground, or the person may undesirably become immersed in a body of water. In this respect, it would be desirable if a simulated bungee jumping device were provided that penalized a participant for executing a jump in which the jumper crashed into the ground, or the jumper became undesirably immersed in a body of water.
In real bungee jumping, if a person crashes into the ground, the person's body may undergo catastrophic mangling or damage. In this respect, it would be desirable if a simulated bungee jumping device were provided in which a simulated person underwent simulated damage if the simulated person crashes into the ground.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known for persons to participate in the sport of bungee jumping, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest a bungee jumping toy which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) permits children to experience some of the desirable characteristics of bungee jumping without actually participating in bungee jumping; (2) permits the physically infirmed to experience some of the desirable characteristics of bungee jumping without actually participating in bungee jumping; (3) provides some of the desirable characteristics of bungee jumping without the need for expensive equipment and expensive land use; (4) does not require a person to go to elevated heights; (5) does not subject a participant to physical danger if the bungee cord were to break during a jump; (6) does not require a person to travel considerable distances away from home; (7) provides some competitive aspects of bungee jumping without any of the physically challenging aspects of the sport; (8) provides some of the advantages of and, at the same time, eliminates some of the disadvantages of the sport of bungee jumping; (9) similates bungee jumping and employs a toy crane; (10) rewards a participant for executing a jump that maximizes speed, that maximizes the height of the jump, and that minimizes the distance between the bottommost point of the fall and the ground or water surface; (11) penalizes a participant for executing a jump in which the jumper crashes into the ground or the jumper becomes undesirably immersed in a body of water; and (12) simulates damage to a simulated person if the simulated person crashes into the ground. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique bungee jumping toy of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.